To Be or Not To Be
by LittleMissBlackthorn
Summary: To Be or Not To Be. That is the Question. There are numerous ways for a couple to break up, make up, take a break, etc. But in this case, we're doing it the Klaine way! R&R - May or may not be a one-shot
1. Chapter 1 (Letter to Kurt)

**Hello Hello Hello! This is my 2****nd**** Klaine fic! **

**There are numerous ways for a couple to break up, make up, take a break, etc. SO! I'm making my 2****nd**** klaine fic a series of one-shots (currently) involving Klaine (mostly – will be stated if it is not a Klaine fic).**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt, Blaine, etc belong to Ryan Murphy (who still hasn't put my klaine back together yet - *glares*)**

* * *

_This letter is from Blaine to Kurt. It will never ever reach Kurt but it's a way for Blaine to express his feelings to Kurt and pour his heart out. It happens around episode 5 of season 4? Yeah. Around there… (Just treat it like he's writing in a diary or something but it's addressed to Kurt - … I don't think that made sense but here it is!)_

Dear Kurt,

I'm sorry. That's all I can say now. I know you'll never ever forgive me for what I've done. But that's all I can say now.

You. You were the best thing in my life. Well, you still are, but you know what I mean. What I did. It's unforgivable. I broke your trust in me. That wholehearted love you had for me. I'm hoping for the best but if you don't ever forgive me, I know I can't do anything and I'll… I'll understand.

To tell the truth, I know that sorry doesn't even cut it for what I did. Even thinking about what I did to you makes me want to do something to myself.

That night we broke up; I saw it in your eyes. I had broken you. People say that the eyes are the windows to your heart. When I looked in them that night. I saw it broken. Saw it broken to bits.

I tried to sing 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' today as my audition song for our production of Grease. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't sing it without thinking about you. Thinking about how I hurt you and that look in your eyes made me break down. I never knew heartbreaks could hurt so much but… now I do.

I've never wanted much. But if I could, I wish. I wish I had a time machine. I wish we could go back to before I cheated. To before life became complicated. To before we started becoming distant. Sometimes, I wish we were back in high school or something. Where I was yours, and you were still mine.

I love you.

I'm sorry.

Love,

Blaine

* * *

**That's it for now! Please review! I have a lot of other ideas at the time being but I want to know if I should continue with this! Thanks:**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**moi**


	2. Chapter 2 (Thanksgiving)

**I just re-watched the thanksgiving episode again and I'm like ASDFGHJKL! Fuq this shit! I'm just gonna write my own reunion if Ryan murphy doesn't give me one. I think this will be like a 2 or 3 shot or something, so bear with me.**

**Basically, this one is about the thanksgiving conversation between Klaine. Basically, its Blaine's POV and it's not that different. Its just one or two lines which will affect the next chapter.**

**I have exams next week, so it will be short and sweet! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to FOX, Ryan Murphy and whosoever, just not moi.**

* * *

_**Blaine's POV**_

'Mr Shue is here!' Sam whispered to the rest of us after peeking through the curtains.

Hearing that made us even more excited and nervous because we wanted to make him proud. At least I did. Sort of.

_Vibrate, vibrate. _Just then, my phone rang. It was on silent as a precaution that the audience wouldn't hear it.

Incoming call, it said.

But what struck me most was that it was Kurt who was calling.

_Kurt Hummel_.

Kurt - who was the love of my life.

Kurt - who I had cheated on.

Kurt - who I missed so dearly.

Kurt - who was in New York.

Immediately, I silently moved towards a quieter part of backstage, to a secluded corner where I could talk to him alone. I knew I was going to be emotional. It was the 1st phone call that Kurt had made to me since that time.

For a moment, I panicked. What had happened? Was Kurt in trouble?

'Hello?' I said slowly, dragging the word out.

'Hey! Can you hear me it's kinda loud out here.' Shit. It was Kurt. It was Kurt! Kurt was actually calling me! I mean yes, he sounded a little hesitant but still!

'Um, yeah yeah, I can hear you.' I replied curiously. I was still unsure how to talk to him after that incident and was really nervous.

'Have you guys performed yet?' He asked me.

I glanced behind me once before answering. 'Um, no not yet…' By then, I was really started to loose my emotions. That heavy feeling was coming again. The pricking of those horrible tears threatened to fall again and my voice got huskier. 'Kurt, I want you to know th-that no matter…'

'Just let me talk for a second.' Kurt interrupted me through the phone. After a second of silence, he continued. 'Look, you've, you've said your sorry a million times and… I believe you. And…, I'm trying to forgive you, but I'm just not there yet. I'm trying really hard, and I'm near, but not near enough. However, it's thanksgiving and its sectionals, and… I miss you like crazy.'

'I miss you too.' I cut in at that point. A single tear flowed down my face and I blinked repeatedly.

'Wait, let me finish.' Kurt went on, 'I… I want you to know that you're still my best friend and… and I can't stand not talking to you even though I'm mad at you. I… I'm hoping that we can meet up during Christmas and have mature heart-to-heart talk. Just the two of us. And… and if its cold enough, we can even go ice skating and have little hot chocolates and just talk. Talk until we understand. And… maybe just talk until I'm ready.'

By then, I'm having a slight difficulty breathing as I think of Kurt. Perfect Kurt.

'So, we're going to see each other on Christmas?' I asked hopefully.

'Yeah… Um, so don't let any of those Warblers win. Break a leg. Happy thanksgiving.'

'H-happy thanksgiving. God, I love you so much!' I say in a hushed and hurried whisper.

'I love you too.'

Afterwards, I hear a click and then, silence…

I know I'm red in the face and I'm blinking so hard. My voice is husky and I have to swallow. I have a performance to go for now, but I know what I've gotta to do after.

I want him back. I know I do.

And I'll get him back. I know I will.

I love him, and I need him to know that.

_Now, all I need is the perfect plan._

* * *

**Yes, I will continue this! : The ideas are churning within me now… But, like I mentioned, I have exams… so maybe next week? Yupyupyup! Can't wait!**

**Reviews make me more motivated!**

**~moi**


	3. Chapter 3 (Moving)

**A/N: I'm back. Yes, yes I am: I don't own glee, sadly. Ryan Murphy, Fox and the rest of the awesome people do: I'm in a hurry so this is a short A/N: Enjoy**

**P.S. Follow my tumblr if you wanna: the-girl-who-never-grew-up (and add the dottumblrdotcom thing behind)**

* * *

**Blaine POV**

After so long, they finally had an apartment to call their own.

Finally, they could live together.

Finally, they could go home to each other.

A week before Blaine graduated from college, they were prepared to move already. Well, they had to. Blaine was required to move out from his dorm the day after graduation. Honestly, the thought of moving out with pretty much everyone else had not been appealing, and so… They decided that they would move in the day before Blaine's graduation.

A few days before moving, they had packed up pretty much all of Blaine's stuff already. Now, all that was left, was Kurt's.

The moment Blaine stepped into the apartment Kurt shared with Rachel, he knew he was in for it. Rachel was out so it was only him and Kurt and Kurt's few million outfits. Perfect.

As much as Blaine loved Kurt, he never understood why in the world did anyone ever need so many outfits. Kurt looked good in anything. Well, Kurt looked good without anything too but let's keep things G-rated.

'Kurt…, why do you need so many outfits… Holy shajoozles…' Blaine said when he opened Kurt's wardrobe. This was way more than what he had expected. Like way, way, way more.

'W-what? Blaine!' Kurt pouts. 'You know why I have so many outfits! And don't complain! You know you love them!'

'Aww,' Blaine says affectionately as he kisses Kurt's pout. 'So where do you want me to start?'

'Why don't you start with the side cabinets? I'll settle my own clothes.' Kurt replied and stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

Blaine slapped Kurt's bottom lightly at that and walked over to the side cabinets. As he sat down and started packing from the bottom shelve. He spotted a huge red box hidden behind another box. He was about to holler for Kurt as to what that was when he saw 'Blaine' beautifully written on the top in Kurt's cursive hand-writing. The 'I' had a little heart on it too.

Debating between whether to ask Kurt about it or just open it, he chose to open it in the end. Curiosity got the better of him and well, Kurt looked like he was in one of his thinking moods where he would hurt the person who interrupted his thoughts.

When he opened the box, he was surprised. It was the items that he had given to Kurt during high school. Or at least the smaller ones at that. There were the trinkets, there were the photographs, there were a few bow ties. And each and everything had their own sweet unique little story.

Just then, he saw it. The red box. To be honest, he was surprised that Kurt still kept that. Smiling, he opened it. When he saw the ring, he thought back about his promise to Kurt.

"_B-but what are you promising?" _

"… _To always love you. To… defend you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your phone call… no matter what I'm doing. To… bake you cookies at least twice a year. And to kiss you, wherever and whenever you want. But mostly, just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."_

Looking at the ring once again, he thought to himself that he would definitely keep those promises. Because Kurt had been worth it. Kurt was still worth it. And Kurt would always be worth it.

* * *

After about 5 years together, they were still very much in love. They had gone through ups and downs like any other couple. Except perhaps their journery might have been more rough. Yes, yes it had been. And yes, there had been times when things went wrong.

Like…

There were fights. Duh.

Which might have led to breakups. A couple of times.

Which led to make-ups. Thank goodness.

And of course there was make-up sex. Which was always brilliant.

But in the end, it was the making it through that made this relationship the best. For then, now and forever.

* * *

**Ok, Thank you for reading: Please review: They make my day! Thank you:**


End file.
